


Art: Less Invulnerable

by pandora_gold



Category: Smallville
Genre: Art, Blow Jobs, Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Nudity, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_gold/pseuds/pandora_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman giving Lex a blow job</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Less Invulnerable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rivkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Life Less Invulnerable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/41804) by [rivkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkat/pseuds/rivkat). 



> I love this story, and have read it quit a few times (actually I have read most of RivkaT's story's a few times) but for some reason this time I was inspired to draw porn. So here is Clark giving Lex a blow job.

**Author's Note:**

> And as always comments are loved!!!
> 
> I also don't mind criticism as long as it is constructive, because how can I grow as an artist if no one tells me what I'm doing wrong?
> 
> X-posted at my [LJ](http://pandora-gold.livejournal.com/33166.html)


End file.
